Defenders of Anarchy
by titpuce86
Summary: La fin des vacances a souvent un goût doux-amer. Pour les policiers d'Ipsden, elle a un goût de terreur à l'état pur. Mais pour les élèves de St Trinian's, la fin des vacances marque le début de la liberté.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « vacance ».

**Disclaimer** : St Trinian's appartient à Ronald Searle et aux différentes maisons de production qui ont adapté son œuvre.

* * *

><p><strong>Defenders of Anarchy<strong>

« Chef, elles sont revenues ! »

Ces quelques mots, prononcés sur un ton plus que légèrement paniqué par l'agent de police William Thompson, déclenchèrent une vague de panique au petit commissariat d'Ipsden dans l'Oxfordshire. Plusieurs policiers se dirigèrent immédiatement vers un des placards et en sortirent des masques à gaz qu'ils distribuèrent à leurs collègues. D'autres firent de même avec les gilets pare-balles pendant que le standard appelait tous les officiers en patrouille et leur enjoignait d'évacuer immédiatement une des zones de patrouille.

Andrew Mildford, arrivé dans la région deux semaines plus tôt après avoir quitté Londres avec sa femme enceinte pour pouvoir élever leur futur enfant à la campagne et loin du smog, ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce chaos visiblement routinier. Se tournant vers son nouveau partenaire, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une attaque à la banque ? Un braquage de fourgon blindé ? Une émeute ? Une cellule de terroristes dormante? Un attentat ? »

Mildford qui avait auparavant travaillé dans un commissariat plutôt animé de l'East End avait l'habitude des situations qui dérapent. Si on y ajoutait son dada, à savoir les théories du complot, il était bien excusable qu'il puisse imaginer de tels scénarii dans une petite ville de la campagne anglaise.

« Pire, lui fut-il répondu par son coéquipier, les vacances sont finies. »

Comme tout un chacun, Andrew appréciait les vacances, mais il n'estimait pas que leur fin demande une telle réaction. Aussi fut-il davantage interloqué quand un de ses collègues, un retardataire chronique qui venait tout juste de franchir la porte d'entrée, émit un son plaintif et quelque peu apeuré à cette annonce. L'ex-Londonien fit part de son étonnement à son voisin, lequel était en train de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son masque à gaz et l'harnachement de son gilet pare-balles.

« St Trinian's est de nouveau occupé. »

Cela n'avançait pas beaucoup Andrew. De ce qu'il s'en souvenait, St Trinian's était le pensionnat de jeunes filles situé à la sortie de la bourgade. Un bâtiment qui avait semblé plutôt cossu à Andrew et à sa femme lorsqu'ils étaient passés à proximité en voiture. Ils s'étaient même pris à rêver de peut-être un jour pouvoir y envoyer leur petite fille. Après tout, ce genre d'établissement perdu au milieu de nulle part était généralement assez haut de gamme et il leur faudrait économiser pour pouvoir payer les frais d'inscription. Mais être parent, c'est faire des sacrifices pour le bonheur de nos enfants non ?

Constatant la confusion qui touchait toujours le petit nouveau, son coéquipier ajouta :

« Ce sont des folles, mon gars, et dangereuses avec ça ! »

Acquiescement général de ceux qui écoutaient encore la pseudo-conversation.

« Mais, ce sont juste des collégiennes non ? » fit Andrew, toujours interloqué.

Un de ses nouveaux collègues le prit apparemment en pitié et, l'emmenant à l'écart, lui expliqua avec moult détails issus des pénibles expériences provoquées par la cohabitation entre les habitants d'Ipsden et les résidents de St Trinian. Mildford, d'abord largement incrédule, pâlit au fur et à mesure que les douloureux souvenirs de la police d'Ipsden lui étaient narrés. Lorsque son collègue eut fini, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil alentours pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une sorte de bizutage, Andrew se dirigea droit vers le bureau le plus proche, se saisit de la bouteille de whisky qu'un des agents avait déjà sorti en prévision des traumatismes émotionnels à venir et en but une longue gorgée.

Il aurait dû écouter son père et rester à Londres. Ca aurait sûrement été moins dangereux que ce qui l'attendait ici.

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

Pendant qu'Andrew Mildford et ses collègues maudissaient la rentrée scolaire, les folles furieuses, pardon les élèves de St Trinian's défaisaient gaiement leurs bagages, se racontant ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant les vacances. La déléguée des élèves finissait son traditionnel tour des lieux à l'intention des premières années, lesquelles étaient pour la plupart toutes excitées à l'idée de pouvoir faire ce que bon leur semblerait durant toute l'année scolaire. Dans la salle des professeurs, l'infirmière faisait goûter à ses collègues et à leur directrice les bouteilles de tequila qu'elle avait ramenées de son voyage en Espagne. Dans le hall d'entrée, Beverly, la réceptionniste, avait déjà perché les écouteurs de son MP3 sur ses oreilles.

La première dispute de l'année éclata dans le dortoir entre deux membres du groupe des geeks sur la vitesse de propagation d'une onde de chaleur. Kelly, la déléguée des élèves, les persuada de régler leur différend par une expérience. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux élèves, ainsi qu'un nombre non négligeable de leurs camarades, se rendirent sur la pelouse faisant face à l'école où se trouvait encore une épave de voiture rescapée de l'année passée. Les deux opposantes installèrent rapidement leurs instruments de mesure puis relièrent le C4 qu'elles avaient emprunté à une condisciple au détonateur. L'explosion détruisit la voiture en un instant, les flammes léchant les pierres du perron.

« Pas aussi près de l'école les filles » gronda Kelly à travers une des fenêtres du dortoir.

Parmi les observatrices, deux jumelles regardaient avec avidité le spectacle, se promettant bien d'apprendre rapidement comment imiter ce genre d'explosion. Le groupe se dispersa rapidement, peu d'élèves étant réellement intéressées par la dispute. Le test n'ayant apparemment pas été vraiment concluant, un ancien local à vélos fut sacrifié à la cause et partit à son tour en flammes, à la grande joie des deux blondinettes de première année.

Oui, l'année s'annonçait prometteuse pour les défenseures opiniâtres de l'anarchie qu'étaient les élèves de St Trinian's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> : St Trinian's est un film que j'ai récemment découvert et que j'ai adoré et que je conseille à tout le monde. Le titre de cet os provient de la chanson-thème du film « St Trinian's » par Girls Aloud dont voici les paroles qui illustrent bien je pense l'état d'esprit qui règne dans cette école pas comme les autres. ASBO signifie Anti-Social Behaviour Order et est censé prévenir les troubles à l'ordre public telles que les graffitis, l'ivresse publique ou encore l'indécence publique.

_Make us worthy, make us proud  
>Teach us not to be to loud<br>We'll try and fit in with the crowd  
>But we are St Trinians<em>

_We cant fake the way we feel_  
><em>We were born to keep it real<em>  
><em>Hockey sticks and balls of steel<em>  
><em>We are St Trinians<em>

_You bite us, we'll bite you back_  
><em>Better be scared when we attack<em>  
><em>Feel the fear we're maniacs<em>  
><em>St Trinians<em>

_Check out our battle cry_  
><em>A song to terrify<em>  
><em>No one can stand in our way<em>

_We are the best, so screw the rest_  
><em>We do as we damn well please<em>  
><em>Until the end, St Trinians<em>  
><em>Defenders of anarchy<em>

_So scam all the toffs the neats and the freaks,_  
><em>Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,<em>  
><em>And if they complain we'll do it all again<em>  
><em>We do as we damn well please<em>

_ASBOs the chavs, the emos and their mates,_  
><em>To torment the slags we offer special rates,<em>  
><em>And if they complain we'll do it all again<em>  
><em>Defenders of anarchy<em>

_We are the best, so screw the rest_  
><em>We do as we damn well please<em>  
><em>Until the end, St Trinians<em>  
><em>Defenders of anarchy<em>  
><em>St Trinians<em>

_So scam all the toffs, the neats and the freaks,_  
><em>Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,<em>  
><em>And if they complain we'll do it all again<em>  
><em>We do as we damn well please<em>

_ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,_  
><em>To torment the slags we offer special rates,<em>  
><em>And if they complain we'll do it all again<em>  
><em>Defenders of anacrchy<em>

_Check out our battle cry_  
><em>A song to terrify<em>  
><em>No one can stand in our way<em>

_We are the best, so screw the rest_  
><em>We do as we damn well please<em>  
><em>Until the end, St Trinians<em>  
><em>Defenders of anarchy<em>

_Victorious, Rebellious_

_We do as we damn well please_

_Until the end, St Trinians_

_Defenders of anarchy_

_St Trinians_

_Don't let the bastards get you down_

Pensez à l'auteur, reviewez. Et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances!


End file.
